


Wicked Lessons

by scelestus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humiliation, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequited Love, lots of porn with an angst backdrop, more tags to be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scelestus/pseuds/scelestus
Summary: Sehun is a new model fumbling his way into the cutthroat, corrupted Entertainment Industry. Luckily, Jongin, a famous photographer, is there to guide him―but at what cost? Why does it feel like Jongin will be the one to taint him, instead?You know what they say: "It's those closest to you that will ruin you best."





	1. Experience

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write a new update for my other story but due to it winning a poll i made on twitter, i'm reposting this instead.  
> i hope y'all like model sehun and photographer jongin cuz i do \o/

 ♔

 

The bass is pounding too loudly, making his ears split as he weaves his way through the mass of people. The smell of alcohol and heady perfumes permeate the air, making his head spin as the neon lights swirl around in front of him, stretching as far as the eyes can see.

Sehun clings harder onto the arm of his childhood friend, scared and feeling a bit nauseated. “This is such a bad idea,” he tells the other, yelling to get it across.

“No it’s not!” Baekhyun yells back. It’s a miracle how the other man can hear him at all amidst all the music and chatters of the crowded club. “It’s your 18th birthday today―It deserves to be celebrated!”

“Not like  _this_!” Sehun grumbles as the other drags him to the bar section of the club where it’s a tiny bit quieter and they don’t have to scream at each other to talk anymore. “Seriously, I would’ve been fine with celebrating at home.”

“Like any other year?” his friend says flatly, ordering them some drinks.

“Ah, don’t―You know I can’t afford it―”

“I might be a poor college student,” Baekhyun tells him, “but I can at least treat my friend to a drink on his important 18th birthday, you know.”

“There’s nothing important about it…” Sehun mumbles. As far as he knows, this is just like any other year. He doesn’t feel much different.

“It is!” the other insists. “Besides, it’s also a double celebration for you getting that modeling contract, no? Aren’t you excited?”

Sehun bites his lip, reluctantly agreeing. He is. If only for the hopefully better income than he’s been getting for the past few years―ever since he’s had his first job, really.

It’s been somewhat of a miracle―Sehun still can’t believe it. For almost four years, he’s been working multiple jobs to make ends meet. Coming from a very poor family living in a run-down muck of an apartment, Sehun had chosen not to attend high school when he turned fifteen to be able to get more jobs in. It’s a big sacrifice that he still reminisces about with a throbbing heart, but every time his little sister goes to school with the necessary textbooks and school supplies, he finds it a little easier to breathe. With the money Sehun’s been saving up for years, hopefully she can attend a good college with it once she's of age and have a bright future ahead of her.

For Sehun, himself, though… He had resigned to the fact that he’ll be washing dishes and waiting tables and being a cashier and whatever odd jobs he had managed to pick up for the rest of his life―there aren’t a lot of decent jobs for a middle-school dropout that doesn’t even have a high school diploma.

But then. Miraculously, like something from a dream―he had been taking orders one day at the local coffee shop when a man in a pristine suit that screamed high-class had asked him about his job and would he be interested in being a model instead? He slid out his business card―Run and Gun, it had said, with a classy R&G symbol at the top. It is apparently one of the biggest modeling agencies in Korea, if Baekhyun’s screaming at him when he got home that day was anything to go by.

So he had agreed. Thinking, and praying, that being a model will rake in more cash than his measly menial jobs. Then a few days later his birthday hit, and Baekhyun had dragged him out―quite literally by force―to a club for the first time in his life, citing “You need to get  _experience_ , Sehunnie.”

When Sehun had asked, “What experience?” the other had made an exasperated sound and said, “Social experience,” and Sehun had reluctantly agreed. He’s been so busy holding multiple jobs for as long as he can remember that he doesn’t have time to talk to many people, let alone make friends. The only reason why Baekhyun is his friend is because they’ve been neighbors since they were children, back when Sehun still went to school and had believed he’d be able to live a normal student life.

“Helloooo? Earth to Sehun?” a voice calls out, and Sehun snaps out of his musings to find his friend waving a drink in front of his face, sloshing the liquid inside it slightly.

Sehun hesitantly takes it, sipping from the curled, decorated straw, and finds it’s not as bad as he had assumed it would be. It’s sweet, which is always a plus in Sehun’s book. “I still feel bad though… How much is this?”

“No worries. Once you get rich and famous with people throwing their cash at you from every which direction, you can buy me that Lamborghini I’ve been eyeing,” the other says, grinning.

Sehun laughs, feeling touched at his friend’s words. “Thanks, Baekhyun. You’re my best friend, you know that?”

“I’m your  _only_  friend,” the other corrects. “Hopefully that’ll change soon, though. You’re gonna meet a lot of people for your new job.”

“Yeah…” Sehun shifts uncomfortably, thinking about it. He’s really never had much interactions with anyone aside from the pleasantries needed at his jobs. He’s sort of… scared.

“No worries. That’s why I said you need experience, my friend.”

“And how would I do that?”

“Well, we are in a club,” Baekhyun says mischievously before glancing at the right side, towards a few tables on the other end. “And that guy over there has been checking you out for forever now.”

Sehun widens his eyes. “What?”

The other simply tilts his head to the side, indicating the person. Sehun tries to follow his gaze, but it’s honestly a bit too dark in that direction for him to be able to see properly.

“You need to learn how to talk to strangers, Sehunnie,” his friend says as he hops off the stool, gazing straight at the stranger’s direction and making some sort of thumbs up sign. Then, to Sehun’s horror, he starts walking away.

“Oh my god, Baekhyun, where are you going, don’t leave me alo―”

“I’m,” his friend says, shifting his eyes to the side where they both can see the stranger making his way over to them, “going to go on the dance floor and have some fun. You try to talk to him, alright? He looks pretty hot, so go get that  _experience_ , my fledgling~”

With one last wink, his traitor of a best friend slips away, disappearing into the crowds of people before Sehun can react. His mouth hangs for a few seconds as he gapes blankly at the mass of people before a voice breaks out, so close to his ears he can feel it tickling his skin.

“Did I read the signs wrong? Am I unwanted?”

Sehun snaps his head to the side only to take an unconscious step back out of shock. There, before him, stands the most handsome guy he’s ever seen―his hair is wild, styled off his forehead in a messy look that people like Baekhyun would call “sex hair”, his eyes rimmed black on gorgeous bronze skin, and a smirk planted firmly on plush lips. He’s wearing a tight-fitted shirt with a collar hung so low Sehun can see the dips and curves of his sharp collarbones and the beginnings of his chest.

In fact, Sehun might be the model here―almost, his job starts next week!―but this guy looks like he belongs on magazines and billboards and fashion shows and anything that requires good looks, because this guy has it in  _spades_.

 _Baekhyun wasn’t kidding when he had said that the guy looks ‘pretty hot’_ , Sehun thinks faintly, and continues blinking. People like this just don’t talk to  _Sehun_. In fact, no one ever talks to Sehun unless they’re trying to order toast and coffee.

“Hello? Earth to gorgeous here,” Sehun jerks back, snapping out of his thoughts as the guy leans closer, waving a hand in front of his face. “Please don’t faint on me, I haven’t even gotten your name yet.”

“I―I’m―” Sehun croaks, still at a loss for words―from how hot this guy is, to the fact that he’s talking to Sehun, to another fact that Sehun has to talk to someone not Baekhyun that isn’t a part of his job.

“Hush, it’s alright, breathe,” the stranger says, guiding him to sit back onto his stool. “One step at a time. Tell me what’s your name first, gorgeous.”

“S―Sehun,” he manages to stutter. “D―Did you just call me―”

“‘Gorgeous’? You are, are you not?”

“I―I’m…” Sehun widens his eyes, staring at the way the other man is smiling at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, and he feels… mesmerized, from how dark the orbs are, like they’re trying to pull him into their abyss.

“Listen, Sehun, as much as I’d love to keep talking to you here, it’s awfully loud and uncouth. Not a good place at all to, ah.  _Get a decent conversation_ , yes? I’m friends with the owner of this club, so I have a private room upstairs. Would you like to come up there with me?”

Sehun is still staring, taking in his words. He might not have had much experience with people in general, but he isn’t dumb. He knows what the guy’s suggesting. Heck, that’s probably the only thing strangers approach other strangers for, in a club.

And Baekhyun, when he was talking about ‘getting experience’, had probably implied more than simply talking to people. He knows Sehun’s a virgin. He’s been trying to get Sehun to ‘let loose and have fun’ for ages. Sehun’s been too busy to have time to think of things like that, but now.  _Now._

Sehun has gotten a job that, if all goes well, will give him more than enough riches to send his sister to the best schools, to buy his overworked parents a proper house instead of that shabby, run-down apartment. To maybe buy something for himself for once.

He’s eighteen today. Yet in all his life, Sehun’s never had time to think of anything for himself. To take anything for himself, always worrying about his aging parents and his little sister. He’s never had time for himself.

And right now, there’s an utterly drop-dead gorgeous guy in front of him, asking him if he’d like to go upstairs. For a one-night stand. For some  _fun_. Fun that Sehun’s never had the chance to experience. And maybe make a nice memory of losing his virginity coinciding with his eighteenth birthday and landing his new job.

And Sehun, with the bass and obnoxious chatters about still pounding at his ears, the warmth from the sweet alcohol still lingering in the pits of his stomach, is thinking,  _Why not?_

So he nods, and the smile on the other’s face spreads, something wicked and sinister, as he takes Sehun’s hand in his and leads him upstairs.

 

♔

 

The room he’s led in is surprisingly clean, contrasting with the grimy atmosphere outside, and as Sehun takes in the bed located in the center of the room, he almost asks,  _So how many people have you taken up here?_

The other turns around and moves closer to him. Their breaths are about to touch when Sehun stutters out, “W―Wait, what is your name?”

At this, the other pulls back. “I thought you knew.” He then makes his way to the bed, settling down gracefully with his legs spread and elbows on his knees. “I thought that’s why you were willing to come up with me.”

“No…”

“Huh,” the other says, resting a cheek on his palm as he tilts his head at Sehun in amusement. “So I guess you wanted me for my face and body, instead of my title and fame.”

Sehun is sort of confused, but he answers back, “Didn’t you want me for my face and body, too?”

The other man lets out a chuckle, low and deep, and Sehun feels his breath hitching as he beckons a finger at him. “Yes, I do. Come here, Sehun.”

Obediently, Sehun walks over, and he’s barely a few steps away from the bed when he is pulled by the wrist and shoved down onto the soft mattress, the other hovering above him.

Sehun watches breathlessly as the man trails a finger from his cheek down the curve of his jaw, almost in a trance. “You’re so beautiful… How have I never seen you before?”

 _Because this is my first time at this club―or any clubs in general_ , Sehun thinks hazily but doesn’t have the energy to say outloud as the lone finger slides down his throat and slips inside his shirt, making his body shiver unwittingly.

“Sehun… is it?”

Sehun nods.

“Well, my name is Jongin,” the man― _Jongin_ ―says, a tilt of a smirk on his lips as he gazes down at Sehun. “Carve that into your mind, because that’s the name you’ll be screaming out tonight.”

And with that―without leaving Sehun for a chance to respond―Jongin leans down and crushes their lips together in a brutal kiss.

 

♔

 

The coming Monday, Sehun finds himself staring up at a thirty-story high skyscraper. The building looks daunting from the outside, and doesn’t get any better once he’s inside. There are pristine glass walls every direction he turns, and Sehun is intimidated by how high-class and fancy everything looks―he’s certainly never been inside such a lavish place before.

“You can meet our president on the twenty-fifth floor,” the receptionist tells him. With trepidation, Sehun makes his way to the elevator.

The place he’s arrived in is a humongous open studio, with couches at the back and a live photoshoot session ongoing at the other side of the room. As he walks further in, he can feel the stares of everyone who had noticed him.

“Oooh, who’s this?” Someone slides up to him, startling Sehun by the sudden close proximity and how incredibly stunning he looks―big doe eyes and honey-blond hair swept just right over his face. “Oh my god, are you our fresh meat?”

“Umn…” Sehun mumbles, taking a step back.

“Don’t be rude, Luhan,” another man scolds, making his way up to them. “Hi, you must be Sehun, right? Our boss is waiting for you over there.”

The man guides him further into the room, gesturing to a group of people conversing at the side, and Sehun feels slightly relief at finally finding a familiar face.

“Oh, hello Sehun,” Kris says, flashing him a welcoming smile. “Glad you could make it.”

“Hi Kris―I mean, uh, boss. President?” Sehun stammers.

The man in question laughs heartily. “You can call me Kris, I don’t mind. That’s the name I spoke to you with when we first met.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” the first man Sehun met―Luhan?―protests, crossing his arms. “You make me call you Mr. President or Boss!”

Kris gives him a withering look. “Because you need to instill some manners into you.”

“What―!”

“Anyway, welcome to R&G!” the other cuts Luhan off, smiling at Sehun again. “I can’t promise you everything will be easy, and I’m going to drive you like a slave, especially since you’re just starting out, but I’m confident in your face, and I promise to propel you to stardom if you’re willing to put in the work.”

Kris’s expression is friendly, but his voice is stern, as if a warning. Sehun finds he doesn’t mind. He’s willing to do his best so he can support his family better. “Thank you for giving me a chance. I look forward to working with you,” Sehun replies, giving him a small smile.

“Aww, he’s so cute,” a voice coos before someone bounces up to them, face flushed, and Sehun vaguely recognizes he’s the man who was doing a photoshoot earlier. “Hi! I’m Chanyeol! You’re Sehun, right?”

“U―Umn, yeah,” Sehun stutters. The man in front of him has even larger eyes than Luhan, bright and shining, and he’s so tall with a deep voice, but there’s a childish, sunny glow to his face. He is goodlooking in an entirely different way than Luhan is.

 _You gotta stop being so surprised at every goodlooking person you see, Sehun_ , he chastises himself. It’s more like he’s just. Overwhelmed _._  There are so many gorgeous people here and Sehun is intimidated and wondering how he’ll fit in with all these people when he’s so plain himself.

“Well, I gotta go. Kyungsoo will help show you the ropes. He’ll be your manager,” Kris says, gesturing to the man who had guided him here before ambling away. The latter gives him a smile.

“Hi. This is a belated introduction, but I’m Kyungsoo. I’ll do my best to support you from now on, so I hope we’ll get along.”

“Same,” Sehun says, smiling back and shaking hands with him. There’s a sudden weight on his shoulder when Chanyeol leans onto him.

“Don’t be fooled by that boyish face. Kyungsoo here is an absolute dictator. He’ll work you so hard you’ll feel like you’d rather enlist in the army instead, because being a soldier is nothing compared to being managed by him.”

Kyungsoo scowls, marring his youthful features immediately and actually looks kind of…  _i_ ntimidating. “Yeah? And look how popular you are now, Chanyeol. If you’re not going to be grateful then at least don’t scare my new model.”

“Aww, I’m just kidding. You know I’m forever grateful to you―” Chanyeol starts, putting his palms up in defense.

While the two continue to bicker, Luhan sidles up to him. “Sooo… Oh Sehun, huh?”

“Yes, hi. You’re Luhan, right?”

“Mnn-hmn,” the other hums, raking his eyes from top to bottom at Sehun, like he’s examining him for dissection.

“W―What is it?”

“Nothing,” Luhan singsongs. “I’m just curious since it’s been a long time since Kris took in any new model. Not to mention, he scouted you himself.”

“Yeah, I was surprised when I first heard about it!” Chanyeol chimes in, breaking away from his exchange with Kyungsoo. “But I mean, looking at him now, it makes sense why Kris nabbed him the first chance he got, right? Like, wow, I can’t believe you were working at a coffee shop before?”

 _And cashier at the supermarket. And washing dishes on the weekends at a Chinese restaurant_ , Sehun silently adds, nodding. He had quit all of those jobs, praying he won’t be kicked out of R&G or anything or he’s going to have to start finding new jobs again.

“Really? With this face?” Chanyeol asks. “Why didn’t you try auditioning for a model or actor or something?”

Sehun blinks at the question. “It never crossed my mind. I mean, I’m so plain-looking so I didn’t consider that to be an option for me.”

There’s an utter silence that permeates the air as the other three stare at him in various expressions of disbelief.

“W―What?” Sehun mumbles.

“I can’t tell if he’s being modest or if he really had meant that,” Luhan breathes.

Kyungsoo scrutinizes him, who looks back with confused eyes. “I think he meant it.”

“Are you for real―” Chanyeol starts when there’s a voice calling out his name.

“Get back to the shoot, Chanyeol! I told you to go change clothes, not gossip!”

“B―But look, our new model’s here!” Chanyeol protests as a man with a camera makes his way over to them.

The man’s irritated face changes into surprise as he takes in Sehun. “Oh. Hello there. I’m Yixing, a photographer.”

Sehun nods. “Hi. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Sehun.”

“He’ll be shooting you later today,” Kyungsoo tells him.

“Already?”

“This is more like a prelude test to gauge how natural you are at posing and making expressions,” Kyungsoo explains. “Then, we’ll examine your shots and work on getting you better at whatever aspect you’re lacking at.”

Sehun nods.

“Yixing is a nice photographer, so you’re in good hands!” Luhan says, making Sehun feel a bit less nervous at the prospect. Yixing gives Sehun a smile before dragging Chanyeol away.

“By the way, Luhan, what are you still dawdling around here for?” Kyungsoo questions, frowning at the man.

“I wouldn’t dawdle if I didn’t have to,” Luhan answers dryly. “I’m waiting for  _his highness_.”

“His highness?” Sehun blurts, curious.

Luhan makes a face. “Yeah, the one who’s supposed to shoot me today. He’s this bigshot photographer in the industry. You would think photographers would be falling at our feet to be able to shoot us, but it’s the opposite for him. We have to fall at  _his_  feet to be photographed by him, since anything he shoots goes cover page for the big magazines.”

“Oh please. You might complain, but you’re always excited whenever you can do a shoot with him, and trips all over your feet in front of him,” Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Well, he’s a smug asshole, but he is a hot smug asshole,” Luhan grudgingly admits.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Luhan,” a voice rings out behind them, and Sehun freezes as he hears the voice.

That sounds vaguely familiar. Like he’s heard the same voice whispering dirty sweet nothings into his ear just a week ago.

Oh no.  _Oh no oh no oh no._

This  _can’t_  be, can it?

“It’s a compliment as much as it is an insult―Jongin?” Luhan pauses, staring at the new arrival in puzzlement as he notices the latter is tilting his head, eyes locked onto their new model.

“Well, if this isn’t a  _pleasant_  surprise,” the man in question drawls, still gazing at Sehun with a mixture between amusement and interest.

Sehun glances down, hands twitching to cover his face in embarrassment. Memories of that one night not so long ago start to invade his head again as he desperately tries to will them away.

Then Jongin leans over and murmurs something right into his ears, and Sehun knows it’s a lost battle.

“ _Sehuna._ ”

Because just last week―

 

♔

 

“ _Sehuna._ ”

“W―What? What did you just call me?” Sehun blinks in surprise at the man hovering above him.

“Sehuna,” Jongin repeats, dragging each syllable out like a caress. “I think it fits you, no?”

“Umn…” Sehun utters, a bit lost, and the other man lets out a light laugh.

“God, you’re so cute,” Jongin mumbles, bending down to press a kiss to his cheek as Sehun feels his face flush with embarrassment.

As the other starts peppering light kisses down the curve of his jaw, his fingers are deftly unbuttoning Sehun’s shirt, a thumb grazing across a nipple and making Sehun shiver in response.

Sehun groans, squishing one cheek into the mattress, eyes squeezed shut as he can feel the other man’s eyes on his body.

“Why are you hiding yourself?”Jongin asks in an amused tone. “Your body is hot. Look at all this pale, flawless, unmarked skin.”

Sehun lets out another whine when Jongin lowers his head and takes his other nipple between plump lips, licking across the peak. As his tongue continues to lavish attention on the bud, his fingers are playing with the other one, pinching lightly and pulling it up teasingly.

“Ahh _…_  Jongin…” Sehun exhales, a hand coming up to clench onto one of Jongin’s arms that are settled onto either sides of his chest.

“Look at them,” the other says, lifting his head only to rub at the now-wet nipple, flicking it and watching the way it bounces haughtily. “Look at how they stand up and puff out with just a little bit of attention. You’re so fucking  _sensitive_ , I love it.”

Sehun makes a small, pathetic noise at the back of his throat at the words, and pulls both palms up to cover his face.

“Are you going to hide all night?” Jongin asks. When there’s no respond from Sehun, he says, “Alright. Then I’ll just play with you until you can’t take it anymore.”

There are rustlings as Jongin leans over and rummages through the drawer next to the bed, but Sehun doesn’t know exactly what he’s looking for since he still refuses to uncover his face. When the clackering stops, there are hands at his jeans before Jongin pulls them down along with his underwear, rendering his lower half completely naked.

“Aww, how cute,” Jongin coos, tapping at his member lightly. “Look at the way your cock is jutting out and flushing all pretty and pink, like the rest of your body. You’re already hard, huh?”

“Mnn,” Sehun allows, voice muffled. He almost jolts off the bed when Jongin bends down and takes his cock inside his mouth, wet heat enveloping him immediately.

There’s a pat at his thigh, as if calling out to him, and Sehun timidly peeks out from between his fingers. He feels the breath knocked out of him as he locks eyes with Jongin, who’s staring straight at him with eyes as dark as the dead of night, lips still wrapped around his cock and sucking on it leisurely.

“J―Jongin―” Sehun gasps, throwing his head back as the other deep-throats him, sliding down his length, and the feeling is so, so amazing. He’s never received a blowjob before, but now he can start to see what’s so great about them from all the times Baekhyun had raved about getting one.

So distracted with the pleasure, Sehun barely registers the hand at his thigh sliding lower until a finger traces at his entrance, and then Sehun physically arches his back off the bed when he feels something pushing inside him,  _breaching_  him somewhere nobody has ever touched before.

“ _Ah… Ah…_ ” Sehun pants heavily, looking at the other man with shaky eyes.

“Hey, hey,” Jongin calls, detaching his lips to speak to him. “Calm down. Breathe, Sehun.”

“I―I―”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Jongin soothes, leaning forward to peck at Sehun’s trembling lips. “Take a few deep breaths. Tell me, does it hurt?”

Sehun does as told, chest heaving erratically as he tries to gulp in air, and finds it a little easier to breathe now when there are soft kisses pressed all over his face warmly.

“Okay, good boy,” Jongin says, and Sehun feels his heart flutter at the words unwittingly. “Now tell me, does it hurt?”

When Sehun’s world doesn’t feel like it’s trying to close down on him again, he takes the time to think about the question. Now that he’s more calm, he notices the sensation inside him isn’t actually painful. It was just―he never had anything inside him like this before, so he had panicked.

“N―No,” Sehun stutters, taking in the feeling of the finger still inside him making tiny movements back and forth, and it feels weird, but it doesn’t actually hurt. “I―I’m sorry. It doesn’t hurt. I don’t know why I freaked out…”

There’s a twinkling inside Jongin’s eyes as he gazes down at him, like he knows the exact reason why Sehun had freaked out. Instead, though, all he says is, “You’re so cute.”

Instantly, he feels his cheeks heat up even more than they already are. “I―I’m―”

“I’m going to put in a second finger, okay?” the other murmurs, bending down to nose at his throat, lips dragging across sensitive skin. “It’s going to feel good soon, I promise.”

Sehun nervously nods, and feels another slick finger wedging inside him. It’s honestly a really weird feeling, but Jongin sucking what will probably be a bruise later on the side of his neck helps to distract.

Suddenly, it feels like there’s a sudden explosion wrecking across his body when Jongin’s fingers brush just  _right_  inside Sehun, and he lets out a loud moan unintentionally in reaction.

“ _Found it_ ,” Jongin murmurs, and Sehun swears he can feel the smirk on his skin but his attention is quickly pulled away when the other man presses down onto that one wretched spot again, making Sehun’s eyes widen impossibly.

“J―Jongin,” he manages to utter, bringing hazy eyes up as the man pulls back, staring down at him, and the look on his face sends a shiver down his body.

Jongin’s pupils are blown wide, almost pitch-black like an abyss, as he rakes his eyes over Sehun’s flushed face, licking his lips slowly.

“Does it feel good, Sehun?” he asks, voice dropping octaves lower as he digs his fingers inside Sehun, dragging them relentlessly against his walls and that one spot that makes him sees stars.

“I―I― _ahhh…!_ ” Sehun’s sentence breaks into a keen as Jongin stuffs another finger inside his already clenching hole, stretching him far beyond anything he’s imagined before, and he feels so full― _so full―_

“You’re so damn tight,” Jongin whispers, eyes transfixed on the soft pants coming out from Sehun’s pretty pink lips. “You didn’t think you could do it, but look―Now there are three fingers up your ass. And you’re taking them so well. You’re such a good boy, Sehun.”

“I―Jongin―I―” Sehun wheezes, mind teetering on the brink of pure white as Jongin keeps touching him just right, making his vision splotchy and eyes stinging with immense pleasure. “Jongin, please―”

“Hmn? What is it?”

“I―I want to come,” Sehun stutters, hand coming up to grab at the other’s arm mindlessly. “P―Please, I can’t take this anymore, this is too much― _Hnnrg―_ ” Sehun chokes on his words as Jongin spreads his fingers, gliding against his wall slowly, almost torturously.

“You want to come?” Jongin asks casually, like Sehun isn’t dripping tears and writhing underneath him.

“Yes, yes, please―”

“Do you think you deserve to come?”

“W―What?”

“Have you been good enough to come?” Jongin asks sweetly, voice thick like honey. “Tell me, Sehuna.”

“I―” Sehun exhales as he brings bewildered eyes up at the other. “Good―?”

“Yes, how much of a good boy are you?”

“Good boy…  _Ahh―_ ” Sehun hiccups on a sob when Jongin’s pinky plays with the rims of his entrance before nudging in, too, and― _Oh my god_ , there are―

“ _Four fingers up your ass_ ,” Jongin speaks out his thoughts, sotto-voice with a hidden tone of pure glee within them. “Your hole is certainly being good for me, all soft and fluttering around my fingers like velvet, but… Are  _you_  being good for me?”

“I―I―Oh my god, Jongin,” Sehun feels like he’s going to asphyxiate―this is too much for him to take. The gleam inside Jongin’s eyes still hasn’t gone away―maybe has never gone away since he first saw Sehun at the bar tonight, and Sehun feels like he should be scared, but for some inexplicable reason, he’s not.

All he feels is the deep depths of Jongin’s devilish orbs, the curve of his haughty smirk, wicked, and how utterly captivated Sehun is by him.

“Show me how much of a good boy you are,” Jongin says, and Sehun, without thinking, wraps arms around Jongin’s neck before pulling him down for a kiss.

The other reacts immediately, tongue pushing deep inside Sehun like he’s trying to devour him whole. Sehun moans right into Jongin’s mouth as he feels a hand at his cock, stroking him with quick, precise movements, and then―

―Sehun feels his eyes roll back as his vision splatters white―

―Jongin swallowing his soundless scream as he comes, staining his stomach and Jongin’s shirt and the hand still around his now-soft member.

When Sehun comes to, Jongin is already up on his knees, staring at Sehun with an inscrutable gaze.

“That felt good, didn’t it?”

Sehun nods numbly, still wheezing his lungs out.

“Good, because now the real fun can start,” Jongin murmurs ominously, and it’s with a jolt that Sehun realizes there are still four fingers inside him―that Jongin had never removed them at all, and,  _oh―_

They’re rubbing against his walls again, teasing him, and Sehun whines. “J―Jongin―”

“You didn’t think I was already done with you, did you?” Jongin asks in a light tone, eyes wide and innocent even as his fingers move almost cruelly inside Sehun, brushing across his overly sensitive nerves.

“Good boys get rewarded,” the other tells him softly, but there’s a certain sinister tone to his voice that makes Sehun shudder.

“Jongin…”

“So be a good boy for me again, and I’ll make sure you get rewarded, okay?”

Sehun looks at Jongin with faltering eyes, but eventually nods, not wanting to disappoint the other.

“Okay, good.” The smile on Jongin’s face is sickeningly, almost poisonously sweet as he says, “Now get on your hands and knees for me. I’m going to  _drill_  you into this mattress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmn... yeah, this fic is pretty dirty haha also i have a thing for corruption kink can you tell??
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated! should i repost 1 chapter per week until this catches up with the original story? i don't want to spam you guys or anything lol.


	2. Inappropriate

♔

There’s an almost oppressive silence hanging in the air as Jongin continues to stare in contemplation at Sehun while the latter is trying to avoid his gaze.

Luhan is the one who breaks it. “Do you guys know each other?”

Sehun’s brain is scrambling for an excuse when Jongin speaks up, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“What?”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business, Luhan,” Jongin drawls, making the other’s eyes narrow in indignation.

“You prick―”

“So who’s this? Haven’t seen this face here before,” Jongin cuts the other off with ease, turning to Kyungsoo.

The man in question gives an exasperated look at Jongin but answers him anyway. “This is Oh Sehun. He’s our newest model.”

“Ah, you mean the mysterious model that Kris recruited himself?”

Sehun blinks. It seems even Jongin knows about it. He wonders if it’s really that big of a deal―that Kris recruited him himself. Is it that unheard of?

“Yes, he’s our new special little treasure,” Luhan hisses, expression still clear with repressed anger. “So you better not pull your usual shit with him or Kris will have your ass.”

“Such uncivilized words should not come out of such a pretty face, Luhan,” is what Jongin answers back, and this just makes the other’s face reddens more―from anger or embarrassment, Sehun isn’t sure.

Kyungsoo rubs his temple, speaking up before another argument is about to break out. “What are you two still doing here chatting? Don’t you have a shoot to do now that Jongin’s here?”

Luhan lets out a scoff, about to reluctantly walk away to get ready, when Kyungsoo continues, turning to Sehun now.

“And Sehun, you should go get changed. After Yixing’s done with Chanyeol, he’s doing you next.”

Sehun barely has time to acquiesce when Jongin asks, “Yixing’s shooting him?”

Kyungsoo looks at him wearily. “Yeah?”

“It’s his first day here, right? You’re pairing him up with Yixing?”

“Yes… What about it?”

“That won’t do at all. A person’s  _first experience_  is everything,” Jongin draws out the words slowly, eyes shifting to him for a split second as if he had meant to direct that to  _Sehun_ instead, “and Yixing isn’t good at giving directions. You know he tends to space out whenever his eyes are behind the camera lenses, only snapping pictures nonstop. It won’t be very helpful for Sehun here, it being his first time and all.”

“…What are you trying to say?”

Jongin simply flashes Kyungsoo an amiable smile. “Let me do it. I’ll help guide him through his first photoshoot.”

“What!” Luhan shouts. Kyungsoo wears matching looks of shock.

“Jongin, I think you’ve forgotten you have a shoot with Luhan today,” Kyungsoo reminds him, frowning.

“Alright, then have Sehun wait. I’ll do him after Luhan’s.”

“I thought you have a schedule after this!” Luhan protests. “That’s why you told me to be at the studio at ass-o’clock in the morning, only to have me wait  _two hours_  for you when I could’ve been getting my beauty sleep!”

“I’m sure my schedules can be re-arranged,” Jongin says airily. “Especially for such a  _gorgeous_  new thing like this.”

Sehun nearly jolts out of his own skin when he feels Jongin brushes the back of his hand against his cheek, just the most fleeting of touch, and he stumbles back instinctively.

All this brings is an even more amused look on the other man’s face.

“You can’t just suddenly change our plans around―” Kyungsoo tries to say.

“Well, no, I suppose I’m in no position to demand this, but… You’ll adjust his schedule for me, won’t you, Kyungsoo?” Jongin gives him a smug look, head tilting slightly as his lips curve. 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth but gives a jerky nod.

“Anything for his fucking highness,” Luhan mumbles underneath his breath. Jongin, however, ignores him, turning to Sehun to smile sweetly.

“See you in a bit, Oh Sehun.” With that, he walks away.

Luhan spares Sehun one last glance, muttering, “Good luck, kid,” before grudgingly following after the photographer.

When it’s just Kyungsoo and him left, he hears the other heave a sigh.

“What―What just happened?”

“Urg,  _fucking_  Kim Jongin,” the man curses, surprising Sehun. “I think you’re really gonna need all the luck in this world, like Luhan said.”

“Huh?”

“Jongin is a very…  _special_  individual. What he wants, he gets,” Kyungsoo tells him. “And it looks like you’re his newest target.”

Sehun widens his eyes. “Target?”

The other scrutinizes him, making Sehun shift awkwardly under his intense gaze. “Shit, you’re gonna get  _slaughtered_ ,” is what he finally says.

“What?”

“How old are you, eighteen? How did you survive the world so far with that personality of yours?”

Sehun feels offended at his question. “What do you mean? What’s wrong with my personality? I haven’t had an easy life at all, if you want to know, so I’d like it if you can stop assuming I had it easy so far or something.”

“That’s not what Kyungsoo is saying,” a new voice speaks up, grinning impishly at Sehun. “He’s not very good at expressing himself, so you’ll have to excuse him.”

“Jongdae,” his manager acknowledges at the man walking up to them. “ _Why_  is everyone coming over here? Don’t you all have stuff you need to do?”

Sehun was wondering the exact thing, actually. The newcomer, however, just widens his grin. “Same reason as everyone else. I wanted to see our fresh blood.”

“Fresh blood?” Sehun repeats, feeling irked at the choice of words while Kyungsoo groans, “We are  _not_  some gang inducting a new member, for god’s sake. We are Run&Gun, the Top Elite Model Agency in the country!”

“Still fresh blood,” Jongdae singsongs, encroaching into Sehun’s space to inspect him, making the latter lean back warily.

“Enough!” Kyungsoo barks, pushing him away. “I can’t do my job with all you busybodies around. Sehun, let’s go!”

Sehun barely has time to blink before his manager has a tight grip on his wrist, tugging him away.

“Good luck with that dictator of a manager!” Jongdae hollers, waving cheerily at him as he is dragged away.

It’s only when they’re inside a room, door shut properly, that Sehun lets out an, “Umn…”

Kyungsoo spares him a glance tiredly. “You look scared out of your mind.”

“I’m not scared!” Sehun disagrees. “It’s just… everyone is kind of…”  _intimidating_ , he wants to say, but doesn’t want to appear weak in front of the other. “Overwhelming,” he settles, instead.

The other scoffs. “You got that right. Everyone in the modeling industry, whether they’re models or designers or whatever, has a screw loose somewhere. Soon, you will be like that, too.”

Sehun frowns, about to protest, but the man is already walking past him towards a walk-in closet with more clothes than Sehun’s ever seen in his life. “Now, let’s pick a few outfits out for you for the shoot, hmn? Then you gotta get your make-up done, too…”

Sehun looks nervously at the serious expression on his manager’s face. “…Okay.”

♔

Sehun is not sure what to expect when he’s pushed into a humongous room four hours later by Kyungsoo, the door closing behind him while the latter stays behind.

His face is caked in makeup, black kohl eyeliner on the rims of his eyes with glitters around the edges. He’s wearing this white satin dress shirt with a collar dipped so low one can see the jutting of his ribcages whenever he moves, and it’s making him feel so self-conscious. Adding to that, some of the staff had to help him pull up what is the tightest skinny pants he has ever worn, even more than the one Baekhyun had made him wear, in black leather that shines and reflects off the ceiling lightings. His butt and thighs and calves would’ve asphyxiated for air by now from how tight they stick to his skin, if only body parts can breathe.

“Fuck, you look so  _hot_.”

Sehun snaps his head up from trying to pull the shirt up to cover his chest more to no avail, to see Jongin leaning on a wall, arms crossed idly.

“Here I thought you couldn’t possibly look any better than you did that night at the club, but guess I was proven wrong. R&G really did their magic on you, hmn?”

Sehun shifts his weight awkwardly, wanting to back away and out the door when Jongin starts walking towards him with what can only be described as a predatory look in his eyes.

“U―Umn,” he stutters, scrambling backward until his back hit the door, left with nowhere to go as the other stops in front of him. When the man reaches a hand out, Sehun finds his eyes squeezing shut instinctively, scared of what Jongin will do, but only finds his wrist being tugged to a sofa in the center of the room, clearly a prop for the photoshoot.

“Sit down and lean back,” Jongin instructs. “Relax. I’m not going to eat you. Well, not  _right now_ , in any case.”

“W―What―” he barely has time to choke out when there’s an index finger nudging at his shoulder until Sehun’s back hits the plush back of the sofa.

“Gorgeous, you’re hot, but I do take my job seriously, you know?” Jongin tells him, voice smooth as silk as he kicks Sehun’s legs apart, spreading them almost obscenely. Then, he reaches a hand back to the coffee table to grab his camera and snaps a shot before Sehun can even blink.

“Cute,” the photographer mumbles when he takes a look at the camera screen, no doubt displaying the photo he’s just taken. “But not quite fitting for the clothes you’re wearing.” Pulling the camera strap over his head so the object can dangle around his neck, Jongin draws Sehun’s hands together, linking them, before propping his intertwined hands right over his crotch.

“Now…” Jongin inspects, skimming a finger on the underside of his chin before nudging it back. “Tilt your head back. Stop giving me those owl eyes. You know what a come-hither look is, Sehuna?”

“S―Sehuna?” Sehun stutters, wanting to jerk his head in instincts, but the finger is still beneath his chin, angling his head back so that he has to look up to Jongin hovering above him.

“Such a pretty name for such a pretty boy, isn’t it?” Jongin says nonchalantly. “Now come on. Stop looking at me like I’m an alien and droop your eyes a little.”

Sehun is nervous out of his mind, but tries to do as told. He sort of knows what a come-hither look is, but the thing is, can he do one himself? The only come-hither looks he’d seen were from those dramatic romance movies Baekhyun often made him watch.

“Nope,” Jongin says suddenly, frowning. “Too awkward. Looks fake.”

“I don’t know how to do a come-hither look…” Sehun admits, eyes downcast.

“But I know you can make one, though,” the other points out. “That droopy, incredibly turned on look you gave me the entire night while I fucked you into the bed was―”

“Stop!” Sehun yells, hands flying up to cover his ears and face bright red. “Can we not―can we not talk about that?”

“Not talk about that?”

“Y―Yeah. Like. Pretend it didn’t happen?”

“Hmn…” Jongin hums, giving him a scan. “I personally don’t care, but this means you gotta do your job well, though.”

“My job?”

“Posing. Do what I tell you to. Give me what I want you to give. And I want you to look like you’re  _begging_  for someone to come fuck you right now.”

Sehun makes a dying noise in the back of his throat upon hearing those words. Jongin, however, is still waiting for him, and Sehun tries to choke down all his nerves and embarrassment to do as told.

Slowly, he puts his hands down, lacing his fingers together again before settling down right onto the empty space between his legs. His thighs are still spread suggestively apart, almost  _invitingly_ , and his head is resting onto the back of the couch.

“That pose is perfect,” Jongin comments, snapping a few pictures. Sehun doesn’t think they’re of his face, though, but most likely body shots. He only prays they’re nothing too pornographic-looking. “Your face, though,” the other man says after he’s done taking photos of Sehun’s body. “Come on. Give me some good expression.”

Sehun tries, he really does, but how can he make a “sexy” expression when he is feeling anything but? Especially with Jongin staring him down like this.

“No,” the other states. “Not good enough. No one will want to hire you with those forced expressions you’re making.”

Immediately, panic courses through his body at the words. If no one will hire him, then he won’t get any pay. Both of his parents and sister were so proud and happy for him, for getting recruited for such a huge Agency, but if he were to come back empty-handed… How would he be able to handle their disappointment? How can he buy his parents a nicer house to live in and send his sister to a better University if he doesn’t make it as a model?

“I’m sorry,” Sehun whispers, voice trembling. “I really… I don’t know how to begin making that face. I’m not used to it. Do you have any advice or something…? Please help me…”

For a long moment, Jongin is silent, simply just staring at Sehun, considering. Finally, his lips curve into a smirk as he settles a knee onto the sofa, right between Sehun’s spread legs, startling the latter.

“Well, if you don’t know how to fake a turned on look, we can always make it into a  _real_  one, right?”

“What do you mean― _Ah―_!” Sehun gasps when the other pushes his knee forward, right where Sehun's legs connect and nudging onto his member through the fabrics.

“That fucked-out face you made that night was really hot,” Jongin murmurs, leaning closer as he grinds his knees against Sehun’s crotch, and Sehun is flushing in horror as he feels himself hardening inside his pants. “It’d go so  _perfect_  with today’s concept, with those clothes and the sinful way they wrap around your body. We just gotta recreate it, right?”

“Re―recreate…” Sehun whimpers, palms bracing himself onto Jongin’s thigh as the latter continues to gyrate his knee in a slow circle directly onto Sehun’s member.

“Yes,” the other says, soft and low, coming closer and closer until Sehun can feel lips brushing against the shell of his left ear. “Recreate what happened that night so you’ll have a fucked-out expression on your face again, hmn?”

Sehun legit lets out a sob when Jongin slithers a hand down, cupping Sehun directly. “You’re so  _hard_  already, sweetheart,” the man whispers, giving Sehun’s ear a teasing lick.

“Oh, I’m going to have so much  _fun_  with you, Sehuna.”

“I―” Sehun can only stare with wild eyes up at the man hovering above him. “I don’t think that’s a good idea―”

“No?” Jongin asks lightly, “Why not?”

“B―Because―It was supposed to be a one-night stand…”

“It is,” the other agrees easily. “But you wanted help with this photoshoot, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but…” Whatever Sehun is about to say gets broken off when he feels Jongin squeeze him  _there_  lightly, a teasing action. “ _Haaa―_ ”

_Click!_

Sehun brings bleary eyes up to see a camera being pointed down at him, held by Jongin’s right hand. His left one is still cupping Sehun below.

“Nice expression,” the older comments, looking at whatever is displayed on the camera screen, and Sehun’s cheeks flare up at the thought of what happened just now being photographed.

“D―Don’t―”

“Hmn?” Jongin glances at him. “Are you embarrassed? Don’t worry, I only captured the top half of your body. I’m not a pornography photographer, after all. Well, not in what is  _publically_  published, at least.”

The man gives a wink, which still leaves Sehun awfully flustered, but at least he didn’t take a picture of himself cupping Sehun’s crotch.

That’s a little comforting. Just a little.

“I’ve taken a lot of your body shots earlier,” the photographer informs him, shifting on the couch. “It’s time for some close-ups of that pretty face, hmn? I really should double-charge you for this, you know, since I have to turn you on  _and_  take the pictures at the same time, but I’ll give you a discount since you gave me your first time.”

“My…  _first time…_ ” Sehun chokes out.

“Your first time being photographed, no?” Jongin asks innocently, but there is a swirl of mischievousness dancing in his eyes.

And this―Sehun remembers this look.

Sehun remembers these eyes, when Jongin had said the same thing, back then.

♔

_ONE WEEK EARLIER,_   
 

“You know, I’m feeling very honored.”

“Huh?” Sehun asks distractedly when Jongin taps him on the thigh, motioning him to turn around.

“That you gave me your first time.”

“Wha―My  _first time―_ ” Sehun freezes, eyes widening at the mischievous orbs staring back at him. “This isn’t―” he protests in a hurry, embarrassed.

“It’s your first time at this club, right?” Jongin continues smoothly, flipping Sehun around so the latter’s face mushes into the soft mattress. “You had looked so lost at the bar earlier. It was cute.”

“A―Ah, yeah. This is my first time here.”

“That’s great! This is my favorite club, so I’m glad you chose it as your  _first_!”

“Right…” Sehun mumbles, eyes blinking. There seems to be something else hidden in the crooks of Jongin’s words, but before he has time to dissect them, there is a warm palm on the curve of his buttcheek.

“Ready?”

Sehun doesn’t know if he is, but. Well. He’s already at this point anyway. “S―Sure.”

“You’re so cute, Sehuna.”

Before Sehun can blush at the compliment again, he finds his mouth open in a soundless gasp when he feels something slowly nudging inside him.

And, okay. He’s had four fingers in him just a minute ago, but―That feeling was nothing like  _this_.

The fingers were agile and separated. It felt like four thin tubes connected together, but this―

This is one thick mass pushing itself into him at once. And even if it isn’t particularly painful, just the thought of a cock actually being  _inside_  him is enough for Sehun to feel overwhelmed.

“You okay? Does it hurt?”

Sehun almost misses the inquiries due to all the poundings in his eardrums right now. “I―I’m okay… It doesn’t hurt…”

“Good.” There’s a lone finger trailing down the curve of his spine, stopping right at Sehun’s tailbone. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel good in just a bit, okay?”

“Okay…” Sehun replies and finds himself believing.

Because Jongin had make him feel good, earlier. Had made him forget about the fear of having something inside him and to take in the pleasure instead.

And Sehun―Sehun believes in Jongin.

So he tries to calm himself down at the unfamiliar sensation as Jongin slowly pulls out before pushing in again.

He can feel every movement of it. How the cock slides against his walls, how thick and heavy and  _hot_  it is, leaving a trail of heat everywhere it touches.

How Sehun can’t believe he’s actually being  _fucked_  right now.

“Oh, trust me, this isn’t  _‘being fucked’_  yet,” Jongin remarks, and Sehun realizes a second too late that he’s said his thoughts outloud. “When I’m  _really_  fucking you, you’ll know.”

“Then why―why aren’t you?”

“Because, pretty Sehuna,” Jongin starts, and then snaps his hips abruptly into Sehun, making the latter let out a startled gasp, “I don’t know if you can take it just yet. And I want to make you feel good, not have you in pain.”

Something flutters inside Sehun’s chest after hearing that. How Jongin cares about his well-being and wants Sehun to feel good. “But… What about you? Will you feel good like this?”

“Oh, I’m feeling  _plenty_  good. Do you know how fucking  _tight_  you are?” Jongin says, voice dropping an octave at the last sentence, making Sehun shudder. “Squeezing around me like that. Makes me want to just  _pound_  you into this goddamn mattress.”

“Then do it,” Sehun breathes, disbelief at himself at being so forward but finding himself flattered at the praises and the peculiar wish to make Jongin feel as good as possible.

“Do it?”

“Yeah… Fuck me like you want to.”

There’s a sudden pause in Jongin’s careful movements. Sehun is about to turn his head back to look at him in confusion when his face gets smashed into the bed, his whole body being pushed forward and almost banging onto the bed headboard from the powerful thrust just now.

“ _Ahh…_ ” Sehun wheezes, body tingling at the sensation wrecking through him just seconds earlier. It had felt―exactly like when Jongin’s fingers had played with him earlier. The same electrifying sensation, except only a hundred times magnified since Jongin’s cock is undoubtedly more thick and forceful.

“Oh? Did I find your spot?” Sehun hears Jongin asks, and shudders at the clear  _glee_  in the other’s voice. “Did you like that, Sehuna? That was called  _being fucked_.”

“I―I―” the younger stutters when Jongin keeps grinding his member onto that one patch of nerves now, leaving him feeling buzzed, fingers and toes curling into the mattress. “ _Jongin―_ ”

“That’s right, that’s my name. And that’ll be the only thing you’ll be capable of saying anymore the rest of this night.”

Before Sehun has time to react, he finds strong hands pushing his knees up so his ass is raised even higher, and then―

“I’ll fuck you like you want me to, now.”

Without leaving him a chance to respond, the older man slams into him in one go.

And then he won’t stop. His hands are braced onto Sehun’s hips, steadying the body beneath him as Jongin pounds him into the mattress, like he had said he wanted to, and Sehun―

Sehun feels his head spinning, eyes dazed and unfocused onto the bed headboard in front of him, staring but not actually  _seeing_  what’s before him. His world is splintering into cracks of white every time Jongin hits his prostate dead-on, and it’s too much― _too much―_

“How does it feel?” Jongin growls, and for some reason, his voice is clear through the mist clouding Sehun’s mind.

Or maybe Jongin is the only thing Sehun can register―can latch onto―anymore.

“Do you feel good, Sehuna? Do you like being fucked like this? Look at how far you’ve come, from panicking at the thought of just a finger inside you, to being able to take my  _cock_ fucking you into the mattress like this.”

“I― _Ah―_ ” Sehun’s fingers scramble onto the sheets, trying to keep himself afloat after a particularly harsh thrust from the older man, sending him sliding forward.

If it hasn’t been for the firm hands wrapped securely around his hips to hold him up, the younger has no doubt he’d have collapsed onto the bed by now.

“You are so docile, so  _pliant_  beneath my palms, it’s amazing, Sehuna,” Jongin marvels as he snaps steady thrusts into Sehun, each one sharp and powerful, jolting Sehun further up the bed. “It’s like you were  _made_  for me to fuck you. For me to fucking  _wreck_  you until you know nothing but the chanting of my name from your lips anymore. Isn’t that right, Sehuna?”

“I,  _ah_ ―I―”

“ _Isn’t that right, Sehuna_ ,” Jongin repeats, voice low and dangerous, leaning forward to brush a hand onto the back of Sehun’s neck, stroking the sweat-drenched hair there. “You’re a  _good boy_  for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Sehun sobs, shivering at the sensitivity from the fingers playing at his nape. “Jongin, Jongin,  _Jongiiiiin―_ ”

“Shit,” the other curses, and Sehun doesn’t realize until a few seconds later that Jongin’s stilted his hips. Stopped pounding into him. The fingers, however, are still gentle at his skin.

Then there is another warm palm at his shoulder, nudging him, and Sehun finds himself being turned around, back resting onto the sheets, eyes blinking blearily up at the older man in confusion.

“Jongin…?”

There is a dark, but remarkedly calm look in the almost pitch-black of Jongin’s eyes. He doesn’t answer Sehun, but he does lean forward―

―to press his lips to Sehun’s in a soul-searing kiss.

It is not as brutal as their first kiss, back at the bar, nor as desperate as their second kiss, the one Sehun had initiated.

This kiss is deep, leaving him breathless, but there is almost something  _gentle_  about it, about the way Jongin’s tongue delves deep into the crevices of Sehun’s mouth, licking every corner, but not in a frenzied, close to painful way.

There is something calm about this kiss, like the brief calm Sehun had seen reflected in Jongin’s eyes moments before he had leaned down. Something serene. Something  _meaningful._

But it is no less breathtaking. And when the older man finally pulls up, Sehun can’t help the haphazard panting, puffs of air leaving his lips and hitting onto Jongin’s own.

Then Jongin’s lips curls, not into the wicked smirks Sehun’s seen on the other before, but more of a lopsided smile, something  _sincere_.

And says, “You’re a work of art, you know that? Sehuna.”

♔

_“You’re a work of art, you know that? Sehuna.”_

Sehun blinks, jerking his head up at the other.

His cheeks are flushed red. One of his hand is braced onto the couch, keeping himself upright, while the other is clenched onto Jongin’s shirt, at his chest.

Sehun isn’t sure if he wants to push the other away or pull him closer.

Jongin’s got his jeans unbuttoned by now, fingers wrapping firmly around Sehun’s member, while his free hand has been snapping pictures nonstop.

“I―I’m pretty sure this isn’t appropriate,” Sehun tries to say, but finds his mind scattering when the devious hand starts stroking his member again. “ _Ahhh―_ ”

_Click!_

Another snap of the camera. Sehun wants to bury himself ten feet under from the utter embarrassment he’s feeling right now.

“Don’t be shy, these photos are to die for,” Jongin reassures him, but the gleeful tone in his voice makes Sehun blush harder.

“Jongin,  _please―_ ”

“Hmn? Please what? Stroke you more? Make you come?”

“Please stop―” His words are once again morphing into a moan when the other thumbs at his slit, swirling the precome already gathered there.

“You don’t mean that. Look at how much you’re enjoying this.”

“I―” Sehun drops his head. It’s true, he doesn’t really mean it, but… 

But this is still wrong―

“So inappropriate…”

“It really is,” Jongin agrees, surprising him. “But this can’t be helped― _I_  can’t be helped.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun blinks innocent eyes up at the other, confused.

“You think I can― _not_ ―do these things, when you’re like  _this_  in front of me?” the other mutters, more to himself.

“Huh?” Another confused blink.

Then Jongin is silent, simply just staring at him, and Sehun shifts awkwardly, recalling the same look in Jongin’s eyes that one time, before he had kissed Sehun.

A quiet, strong gaze. Just watching him without words, like he’s trying to contemplate something about Sehun.

And then Jongin leans forward, making the younger freeze, wondering if he’s going to get kissed again.

At the last second, the other stops. Lets out a rueful chuckle. “It’s too bad I can’t kiss you lest I ruin all the makeup on your face.”

“Ah, that's right!” Sehun gasps, realizing. “Y―You shouldn’t kiss me anyways, because it’s inappropriate and we agreed to forget about that one night!”

“Did we…” Jongin only lets out a blasé smile. Then his hand picks up the pace, stroking Sehun firmly and surely, and in no time at all, Sehun finds himself choking for air as he comes, splattering cum all over the other’s fingers and a bit on his jeans.

“ _Ah, ah…_ ” Sehun wheezes, trying to catch his breath after his orgasm. His cheeks are flushed red, eyes dazed and pupils dilated, hair sticking to his forehead in clumps. His fingers tremble when he tugs onto Jongin’s shirt helplessly, like an anchor for him to hang onto. “Jongin…”

Before Sehun can even look up to see what expression is on the other’s face right now, he finds himself being slammed backward onto the couch. Instantly, lips are on him, crushing him into a harsh kiss, Jongin’s tongue merciless in stealing all the air away from Sehun’s mouth.

“I’ll take this as my payment for today’s session,” Jongin murmurs when they break apart, and then―

_Click!_

Jongin snaps one last shot of him before pulling back. Lifts himself off the couch.

Sehun can only watch him with wild, shocked eyes. “I thought you said you can’t kiss me,” is what his mess of a mind manages to blurt out, collapsing onto the couch like his bones are made of jelly as Jongin stands tall above him.

“Only during work. We’re done now,” Jongin answers him nonchalantly, checking the photo he’s just taken on the camera screen. “Fucking  _hot_ ,” he purrs, satisfied with whatever is on the screen.

Probably Sehun and his flushed face and dazed eyes and kiss-bruised lips and―

“J―Jongin, wait―” Sehun exclaims, willing his limbs to work to run after Jongin when the latter starts walking away.

“Thanks for such a  _delightful_  session, Sehuna,” Jongin drawls, giving him one last smirk. “I’ll definitely put these delectable photos to  _good use_. Let’s work together again some other time, hmn?”

With a playful salute, he walks out the door, leaving Sehun staring in disbelief at his back, face a mess, jeans still unbuttoned, cum staining his clothes.

The click of the door closing eerily sounds like the click of Jongin’s camera shutter.

_Click!_

Sehun finds himself shuddering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... might've forgotten how dirty this story was... idk what to say other than being embarrassed by this sheer filth 🤧 plz gimme a kudo and comment if you enjoyed it, otherwise sorry for staining your day lol.
> 
> there should be more plot starting next chapter, which might or might not be a good thing depending on whether you came here for the story or the sex 🤔 ~~so what did you come here for? 👀~~
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittysehuna) for updates and have a chat on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sehuna)!


End file.
